Lonelitude
by Lady Yoko Crystal
Summary: reprise de fic attention pas de prise en compte des tomes 5 , 6 et 7 7 eme année, la fin? solitude, amour, Voldemort, et Kirin? Quand on sent que tout va changer mais qu'on ne sait pas dans quel sens... Nous construisons notre future à partir du passé


Commentaire pré fic: Bonjour, Bonjour ! Voici une fic écrite en 2003 avec plein de fautes d'orthographes et jamais fini. En la relisant j'ai eu envie de la reprendre. Je préviens celle-ci étant ancienne** seuls les tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 sont pris en compte dans cette fanfic**.Donc Sirius est toujours en vie (même si je ne sais pas si je vais m'en servir), pas de Umbridge, pas d'ordre du phénix etc …

Dédicace : Je dédicace donc cette fic à ceux qui lisent les fanfics HP sans avoir lu les livres (c'est rare mais je sais que ça existe !). Même si je les ai lus j'avoue que pour moi l'univers HP sont autant les fanfics que les livres.

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J K Rolling. Certains peuvent avoir été modifiés, je m'excuse d'avance si ces modifications déplaisent mais c'est ma fic !

Couple : Je ne sais pas encore exactement sûrement de tout. HP est un univers où beaucoup de couple ont du potentiel qu'ils soient Homo ou Hétéro ! (Donc ceux qui ont horreur du Yaoi vous pouvez lire pour l'instant mais ça risque de pas vous plaire par la suite).

Base : Harry Potter surtout, mon cerveau dérangé aussi et puis sûrement un peu de tous les livres et les fics que je lis. (je m'excuse si vous retrouvé ici des choses venant d'autres fics … j'essaye de tout faire sortir de mon cerveau mais celui-ci me fait parfois croire que du vieux est du neuf …)

**Lonelitude (titre temporaire ou définitif)**

**Prélude**

Immensité….

Immensité grise….

Où que le regard se pose il n'y a pas de limite…

En haut pas de ciel ni d'étoile,  
En bas pas de terre ni d'eau,  
Sur les cotés pas d'horizon…

Flottant dans cette immensité grise et vide des sphères….  
Translucides et colorés, on dirait des bulles de savon, il y en a des petites et des grandes, des vertes et des bleus, des rouges et des jaunes, des violettes aussi.  
Des milliers de sphères toutes différentes et pourtant toutes si semblable…

Au milieu des sphères il y en a une plus grande que les autres…  
Sur la sphère on distingue une silhouette humanoïde et féminine…

La jeune femme, car la silhouette appartient à un être n'étant dans l'age adulte que depuis peu, est là, seule, recroquevillée sur sa sphère. Seule vie où que se porte le regard…  
Elle tient dans ses mains une sphère, ce n'est ni la plus petite ni la plus belle, et pourtant la jeune femme semble lui trouvé quelque chose, elle regarde à travers comme dans une boule de cristal… Et cette sphère c'est peut être cela… une boule de cristal…

Et même si ce ne l'est pas, cela en a les même propriétés. En effet, pour la jeune femme, à travers cette sphère parfaite et uniforme, se sont des milliers de vie qui défilent. Grandes ou petites, ces vies semblent danser une valse magnifique ou chacun a son rôle, qu'il soit le premier rôle ou celui de figurant…Et dans cette valse tourbillonnante une vie a attiré son attention. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi celle là ? … Et bien, car elle semble entouré d'une aura belle et puissante, oh! Bien sur dans cette valse beaucoup d'être possède ce genre d'aura mais celle ci est, en plus, marqué par le destin. Et puis il y a cette autre aura… celle que la jeune femme connaît si bien, trop bien, si semblable à celle qu'elle-même dégage du plus loin que sa mémoire remonte… Pourquoi cet être, vivant une si belle valse porte t-il la même aura qu'elle ? Elle qui ne dansera jamais… Elle ne comprend pas, n'y a t-il pas d'espoir… Elle veut comprendre, elle le veut… le veut…veut, vœux.

**Le vœu est exaucé … Elle le peut.**

Voila ... Alors si vous n'êtes pas à 100 encore dans le tome 7, si le fait que je ne prenne pas en compte le 5 , 6 et 7 ne vous dérange pas, si vous avez aimez ce début, si vous voulez me dire bonjour ou je ne sait quoi encore ... vouc connaissez la suite nan ? Le petit bouton là en bas ... celui qui vous tend les ... pixels ! oui celui là avec ecrit "submit review".  
Et si par hazard vous aviez lu cette fic à l'époque de sa première parution vous pouvez me le faire savoir je trouve ca rigolo .  
Ah oui à la base chaque chapitre des cette fic est censée etre accompagné d'une illustration (je suis dassinatrice plus qu'écrivain) ... Je sais pas si je vais avoir le temps mais ca viendra peut être. (j'ose pas mettre le dessin de 2003 là ..)


End file.
